


A Million Times Over

by aerynthesebacean



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: "Do you regret it?"... "Do you regret meeting me?"A Gyuhan drabble based on a dialogue prompt





	A Million Times Over

“Do you regret it?” Han asks, his entire body trembling as he does. “I’m a fucking mess, you must regret meeting me.” He sounds angry, and Mingyu knows it’s not at him, it’s at himself, because then he’s sighing, putting his head in his hands and tugging at his hair. “I’m not good for you.” Sometimes Han let his demons get the better of him, Mingyu had been trying to help him for months now, he loved his boyfriend dearly, and always asked him to let him in, to let him _help_ , but Han always turned him away.

And now they were here. Han near sobbing, telling Mingyu he’s better off without him, he feels it himself, and he’s doing anything to convince Mingyu of it too. But Mingyu just crouches down in front of him and pulls his hands away from his face,

“Hannie, look at me,” he says, holding onto his hands. “Hannie please,” he repeats, and finally Han does. His eyes shrouded by dark circles, he hated seeing the love of his life like this. He knew Han’s mind didn’t function… as a normal person’s did, he’d managed his illnesses so well, but these past few months had been so hard on him, and he was sure he hadn’t been going to therapy. It was his mind’s reaction to push him away, everything was black and white, he was unloveable, Mingyu _couldn’t_ love him.

“I love you with all my heart, meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me. If I have to tell you it a million times over I will. I’ll do anything to convince you that I love you, and that you are _worthy_ of love. Okay Hannie?” That was all it took for Han to start sobbing uncontrollably, leaning forward into Mingyu, who just wraps his arms around him. “I’m here for you Hannie, always always always.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @/starrysoi


End file.
